Finding You Again
by It'smylifenow
Summary: There is a new evil in Storybrooke and it isn't who you think. Emma regrets bringing Marian back so much that she is willing to give up her happy ending with Hook, but someone is about to curse them into an alternate world where the original curse never happened. The only way to break it is for true love to be found again.
1. Chapter 1: Guilt and Darkness

**FINDING YOU AGAIN**

**There is a new evil in Storybrooke and it isn't who you think. Emma regrets bringing Marian back so much that she is willing to give up her happy ending with Hook, but someone is about to curse them into an alternate world where the original curse never happened. The only way to break it is for true love to be found again.**

* * *

Emma studies her mug of hot chocolate. The guilt of bringing Marian back was killing her. She had single handedly ruined someone's life. Was it just fate pitting her family against Regina's? Or were they all just horrible people? The true villains of the story. She would never forget the look on Regina's face. The hurt. The betrayal. The hate.

She looks up when Hook sits across from her in the booth they so often shared. He smiles, "Hey." He looks down at her untouched beverage, "Are you going to drink that before it gets cold?"

She sighs, "I haven't decided yet. Maybe I don't deserve it."

He frowns, "Emma, you can't keep beating yourself up over this. You did what was right. What anyone would do in your position."

She closes her eyes, "How can you say that? I know better Killian. You kept warning me and I wouldn't listen. I was being stubborn."

He grabs her hand, "And that is what makes you, you. I have told you many times and I will keep telling you until it sinks in that what you did came from your heart. You are kind and amazing."

She pulls her hand away, "Stop. Just stop. I don't need you to justify my actions. I ruined Regina's life. Don't act like that is nothing."

He sits back, "I'm not. I am just telling you that beating yourself up for saving someone's life is pointless. You gave a child his mother. Why can't you focus on that part?"

Emma starts to smile until she sees Regina walk in and glare at her. She gestures, "That is why I cant. She was doing so well. She used light magic." Emma shakes her head, "She has every right to hate me."

Hook looks over his shoulder and back, "Like you said, she has come so far. She won't risk going back to her old ways."

Emma stands up, "I will be right back." And before he can stop her she walks over to Regina, "Regina? Can we talk?"

Regina groans, "What makes you think I want you anywhere near me?"

Emma takes a shaky breath, "I'm sorry, Regina. I don't know what else I can say. I will do anything to prove to you how sorry I am."

Regina rolls her eyes, "Emma there is nothing you can do. You saved a life that wasn't meant to be saved and I paid the price." She looks over at Hook, "But I am so glad your life is working out."

Emma looks back at Hook, "I-I…"

Ruby puts her coffee down and Regina stands up, "Save it. You Charming's just think of yourselves. I don't want to hear anymore."

Emma watches as Regina walks out. She sits across from Hook once again, "Hook I…" She trails off and sighs, "I can't do this anymore. We could never really work."

He looks up at her in shock, "Are you… Are you ending this?"

She nods, "I'm sorry."

He watches as she gets up and leaves the diner. He stares blankly at the door and then back at her still full mug of cocoa. How many times could one woman break his heart?

* * *

The Shadow man grins as the Savior walks out of Granny's. He turns to the shadows, "We are going in the right direction. Now we just need to get the boy who loves her and the woman who hates her and the curse ingredients will be complete."

A deep voice comes from the darkness in the alley, "You better do what you say you can. We are starving."

He nods, "Don't worry. Their true love will die. In the world that I put them in they will never find each other. A pirate and a princess could never cross paths."

The deep voice warns, "But remember, you can't interfere. If you do, then our feast will be bitter."

He sighs, "I know. True love has to fade on its own." He frowns and turns back to the street as Hook walks out, "Why is it so important to take their love?"

The deep voice laughs, "You are blind if you can't see how strong they are together. Their love is the strongest power I have ever come across. With them apart, the others will slowly start to die off and we will have the biggest feast anyone could ever have."

He smiles, "Then good will finally lose and we can take over all the worlds."

A giant smile appears in the darkness, "We will never go hungry again. Now go out and make yourself known. We will gather the ingredients and before you know it we will be in a different land with a different life."

The Shadow Man steps out of the alley and towards the Sheriff station.

* * *

Emma sits at her desk bored out of her mind. Usually, Hook was here to keep her entertained, but now she was alone. She did the right think breaking things off. Rubbing her happiness in Regina's face was unfair. Right? She drops her head onto her desk. She didn't know what to do anymore. Maybe she should have left town when she had the chance, but she would miss her family. And Neal. Her baby brother had quickly found his way into her heart.

She hears a commotion in the hallway and stands up, frowning. No one else was supposed to be coming in. David was taking a short leave to be with his new son, "Hello? Dad? I thought you were…" She trails off when she sees the strange man, "Who are you?"

A smile slowly spreads across his face, "I am your worst nightmare, my dear." He waves his hand and she falls to the ground, "Now, let's get you somewhere public.

* * *

Henry walks towards the bus station. He didn't know what to do with his mothers. On the days he spends at Regina's, she just mopes around the house and complains about Emma's existence. And Emma just asks him how Regina is and if she is forgiven yet. He could not handle being in the middle of it any longer. And he was going to tell that to them. At the same time. Maybe that will fix all of their problems.

He stops when he hears a strange whooshing sound. He looks around, "Hello?"

Before he can react a shadow jumps out and grabs him. He tries to struggle, but whoever or whatever grabbed him was stronger than anything he had ever faced. How many times is this going to happen to him?

* * *

Regina sits on her steps contemplating what she was going to do. Emma would not leave her alone and she knew killing her would just upset Henry. Plus, she liked being a hero for once. Emma wasn't worth changing back. But if she didn't leave her the hell alone she would have no choice. There is only so much one person could take.

Robin was staying out of sight and for some reason that hurt her more than him finding his long lost wife. Was she not worth his time anymore? The least he could do was tell her what he wanted to do. Or that he didn't want to be with her. It was only common courtesy.

She stands up, "If he won't come to me I will go to him."

She walks down the street when she hears a whooshing sound. She looks around, but only sees shadows. Something grabs her and she lets out a short scream before it silences her.

* * *

David looks out his window when he hears a small commotion, "Something is happening in the town center."  
Snow picks up Neal from his high chair, "Do you think we should go down there and help?"

He shakes his head, "If Emma needs us she will call us." He jumps when his phone rings, "That was strange timing." He answers, "Hello? What? We will be right down."

Snow grabs the stroller and puts Neal down, "What is going on?"

He shrugs, "I don't know really. I just know that we are needed."

They walk out the door and run into Hook. He sighs, "I was just coming to get you. It seems Emma isn't answering her phone."

Snow frowns, "Aren't you usually with her?"

He looks down, "She kind of ended things with me."

David stops, surprised, "What? Why?"

Hook purses his lips, "I don't know, but we have more important things to deal with."

They continue walking towards the crowd of people. Robin runs up to them, "Thank God you are here. Some man has Emma and for some reason he is making a big spectacle of it."

They all take off at a run and Snow gasps when they see Emma tied to a post and passed out, "What is the meaning of this?"

The strange man grins, "Finally, you have joined us." He looks to the shadows, "And it seems you are just in time for the main attraction."

Regina and Henry are pushed out toward them. They fall off balance thanks to the ropes tied around them. Robin yells, "Regina!"

At the same time David yells, "Henry!"

They both look up in surprise. Henry gasps when he sees Emma, "Mom? Is she…"

The man shakes his head, "She is just sleeping, but I think that it is time to wake her." He waves his hand over her face and her head snaps up, "Hello, savior."

She looks at him, "What the hell are you doing? Let me go!"

He wags his finger at her, "Uh uh uh. Hasn't anyone told you? Patience is a virtue."

She doesn't hear him as she looks down at Henry, "Henry?"

Henry grimaces, "I am fine, mom."

Hook growls, "What do you want with them?"

The man takes a deep breath, "To take away the one thing that can make the savior stronger. Her true love."

Emma frowns, "Well, unless my true love is myself I think you have the wrong person tied up."

He laughs, "Oh dear, no. I am not going to kill you or anyone."

Regina glares, "Then what is this about and who the hell are you?"

He smiles, "How rude of me? I am the Shadow Man and I have friends on the other side that feed on true love, but in a very unique ways. You see, I can't interfere and take it away by killing anyone or stop it from happening by keeping you apart. It has to fade into the darkness."

Emma looks at Hook, "And how are you going to do that?"

He raises his brows, "What did I tell you about patience? The only thing I can do is make you start over. The only way to do that is to curse you. I am going to take you back to the Enchanted Forest, but it is going to be as if the first curse never happened. Emma will be a princess and Hook will be the slimy pirate that he is. When they never cross paths their love will disappear and good will die."

Emma's eyes widen and looks down at Henry and Regina, "If this is about me then why do you have them?"

He grabs Henry and Regina's arms, "They are the final ingredients. Someone who loves you." He pulls Henry up. "And someone who hates you." He pulls Regina up.

Robin frowns, "We won't let you kill them. I will stop you."

Regina stares at him with surprise and the Shadow Man laughs, "But it would stop you from the many conflicted emotions you have." He shakes his head, "I am not going to kill them. I am going to use their emotion. Complicated? Yes, but my friends have more power than you can imagine." He waves his hand and a giant boiling pot appears in front of him. He turns to Regina and Henry and holds his hands over them.

Hook and David run forward only to be thrown backwards. Robin reaches out and feels the barrier, "What is this?"

The Shadow Man looks over his shoulder, "A spell that keeps you from stopping me." He throws his head back as a red glow shoots from Regina and a blue glow shoots from Henry into his hands and then into the pot. They all watch as a grey haze shoots out and he laughs menacingly, "And so it begins."

* * *

**A/N: I thought this was an interesting idea. A new curse that shows what life would be like if Regina hadn't succeeded in the original curse. A bit complicated, but intriguing. I already know how i want it to begin and end. And most of the middle parts as well. I hope you enjoy. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**Elsa will not be in this. I don't know what direction they are going with that yet so i don't really know what to think of it yet though I am excited.**

**:)**


	2. Chapter 2: New Life

Emma groans as she hears her mother walk into her room. It was too early to wake up and do nothing. Ok, so maybe she wouldn't be doing exactly nothing, but none of it was important to her. Just her parents. They insist she needs to learn every little think about their kingdom if she was one day going to be Queen. The problem was: she didn't want to be Queen. She wanted adventure and love and freedom.

Snow shakes her gently, "Emma, darling wake up. It is a brand new day."

Emma turns away from her, "Do I have to?"

Snow sighs, "If you want the honor of waking Neal, then yes you do."

Emma sits up immediately. Her little brother was the cutest baby ever born and she couldn't resist picking him up and gently waking him. The smile he gives her. He was the best thing that ever happened to this family. She grins, "You play dirty, Mom."

Snow laughs, "I have to when it comes to my stubborn children. You hate mornings and he hates when anyone, but you wakes him. You remember what it was like, right?"

Emma grimaces, "Don't remind me! I still have issues with my hearing."

Snow nods and claps her hands together, "Well, get to it. You still have to get dressed for breakfast. Your father and I have a big announcement."

Emma jumps out of bed. A big announcement? That was never good. Maybe to her mother, but usually it meant an annoying social event. The only big announcement she was ok with was the bundle of joy she was about to wake. She walks into the nursery where she spent her childhood and over to the crib. She smiles down at the baby sleeping inside. It was so hard to wake him when he looked this peaceful, but she had to see his beautiful smile.

She picks him up, "Neal, brother. Time to wake up and smile."

Neal stretches in her arms and slowly wakes up. She sees the scream about to form when he sees her and an instant smile replaces it. He reaches up and she pulls him into a hug, "Awh, I love you, too."

David walks up behind Snow, "I couldn't have asked for a more perfect family."

Snow leans against his side, "Who knew they would have a connection so fast. Especially with all the years between them."

He kisses the top of her head, "Be grateful. It could have been a lot different." He listens as Emma talks to Neal, "She will make an amazing mother one day. Just look at that picture."

Snow sniffs as emotion fills her, "Yes, it is perfect. Now if only she stopped scaring all the men away. I can't believe she hasn't found anyone suitable yet."

David shrugs, "I think she is smart. She is waiting for a chance at true love. I think she has earned that."

Emma turns to them, "I will never find true love if I am trapped inside this castle."

Snow groans, "Emma. Don't start this again. You know why it is dangerous for you to leave."

Emma shakes her head, "I think you are too overprotective. We haven't heard from the Evil Queen in…well forever. She has been absent my whole life. I think she is living her own life and if we keep hiding from her I will never get the chance to live my life."

David puts on his stern fatherly face, "You are a Princess and you will do what is best for you. As future Queen…"

Emma hands Neal to Snow, "Maybe I don't want to be Queen." She storms out before anyone can stop her.

Snow rocks Neal gently as he starts to fuss, "Oh, Charming, what are we going to do with her?"

David shrugs, "There is nothing we can do, but give her time. She will understand one day."

* * *

Regina sits high in a tower next to Henry watching the events in the castle unfold on the magic mirror. Henry sighs, "This is bad, Mom."

Regina takes his hand, "I know, but I will get us out of here as soon as I figure out why my magic isn't working and-as much as I hate to say it-we will get your mother and that pirate back together again."

Henry frowns, "But will they fall in love? In this life, Emma is a princess."

Regina smiles, "If I know anything about true love it is that it is always there whether we like it or not. They won't be able to help themselves." She listens as Snow announces the ball they are going to have to honor Emma's upcoming birthday, "Emma doesn't look too happy with that." She laughs, "See, even being raised as a Princess she is stubborn and resistant."

Henry smiles, "I am glad that has not changed." He furrows his brow in thought, "Do you think that she will run away?"

Regina considers, "It is possible. If she does, she would have to run into Hook. That is how fate works. Maybe there is some hope left for those idiots." She bites her lip at the look Henry sends her, "Sorry. I still have some unresolved feelings."

Henry laughs, "I get it. Maybe we should see what Hook is up to."

Regina nods, "He said all we have to do is think of him and the mirror will do the rest."

They both concentrate on Hook and the mirror ripples and flashes until a smirking Hook appears. Henry lets out a victory yell, "Yes! It looks like he is docking. Where do you think he is?"

Regina shrugs, "I don't know. Let's watch."

* * *

Captain Hook grins up at the castle he and his crew would plunder. He never knew why such places held such extravagant balls. It left all their jewels and treasures unguarded. He wasn't complaining of course. It was a huge favor to him. He still had a couple days to prepare for their excursions inside and he needed to find something suitable to wear.

Smee walks up to him, "Are you sure about this, Captain? You know whose castle that is right?"

Hook smirks, "Of course. King David and Queen Snow. No one ever dares to enter, but I think it is time we brought a stop to that. They may be the strongest leaders, but they are blinded by spoiling their princess. They will hardly notice a few pirates."

Smee looks around nervously, "And why are you going to the ball this time instead of stealing the goods with us? The men want to know."

He glares down at his first mate, "Are you questioning me?" Smee shakes his head and Hook laughs, "Good. I am going inside to see what all the fuss is about. There are rumors that this Princess Emma is truly the fairest in all the lands. I have a bet going that she is not."

Smee grins, "And you rarely lose bets. I am sure if she were as fair as they say she would leave the castle more."

Hook nods, "Indeed. I think it is just a rumor started by her parents to get some poor sod to marry her."

Smee looks behind him, "It appears the crew is ready to go ashore."

Hook turns, "Good. The planning starts tonight. Enjoy your couple hours of shore leave, men. For tomorrow we plunder like the true pirates we are."

The crew cheers and they all step onto the dock to enjoy the taverns and the many women that they are offered. Hook leans against the side of the ship and rubs the back of his neck. He hadn't originally planned to plunder this castle, but something about the way others talked about this Princess made him want to see for himself. If there was one thing Captain Hook loved it was seeing beautiful treasures.

* * *

Regina sits back against the wall, "So, Hook is going to the ball? How interesting. Maybe we don't have anything to worry about. They will fall in love in no time."

The Shadow Man appears, "Oh it is more than just falling in love, Regina. It is finding a way to be together forever. They have the many obstacles of their stations to get through and something tells me that in this life her parents will never approve of her relationship with a pirate. Plus there is the Dark One. This is going to take a lot longer than you think."

Henry stands up angrily, "I don't care what you do or how long we are stuck here. My mom will break this curse."

He laughs, "Henry, Henry, Henry. The truest believer. I can't wait to see that hope leave your face. And it will." He turns his head to the side as if hearing something, "I have business to take care of. See you later."

Regina grimaces, "He is so lucky that I don't have my magic right now! One way or another I am getting us out of here."

Henry shakes his head, "No, we let them do what they need to do. I have faith that they will succeed in the end." He grabs her hand, "Please, have faith as well. Something tells me if we interfere they will be unable to break the curse."

Regina sighs, "You are right. I have the same feeling." She looks at the mirror and watches as Emma reappears, "Come on, Emma. Be open to love and don't let anything get in your way."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review. Next chapter is the ball and some very exciting exchanges. :)**


	3. Chapter 3: First Meeting

The day of the ball arrives and Emma dreads every second that brings it closer. They might have used the excuse that it was for her Birthday, but she knew better. They wanted her to find her very own Prince Charming. She knows they will be watching every move she makes and everyone she talks to. And first thing tomorrow they will sit her down at the breakfast table asking for every detail about every man that so much as says Hi to her. And she knows what her answer will be. They are all arrogant, insufferable men who just want a shot at being King one day.

Snow walks in followed by all the ladies who would be fixing Emma up to look the part of Princess. This is going to be a long day. Snow hugs her, "Darling, you are going to look beautiful in the dress we picked out. I am so excited."

Emma fakes a smile. As much as she hated this her mother loved it and she couldn't bring herself to complain. She hated making her mother unhappy, "Very."

Snow walks her over to the vanity table and sits her down, "We are going to start with your hair. I was thinking and up do with loose curls framing your face. How does that sound?"

Emma's fake smile grows with fake enthusiasm, "Amazing."

Snow ushers one of the woman forward and the work begins. Emma watches her mom beam down at her with pride. She couldn't help the joy that hit her. No matter how much she hated being pampered like this she would deal with it a million times to see that look on Snow's face.

As the day rolls by and all the preparations are finally finished, Emma steps into her ruby red gown. As much as she hated the pampering she loved the dresses. And this one was her favorite. The strapless top with the diamond beading and laced back took her breath away-literally and figuratively. The skirt of the dress is tiered with more diamond beading worked in and forms a bell shape.

Snow's eyes glisten with unshed tears, "Wait till your father sees you." She holds out her arm, "Ready?"

Emma sighs, "As ready as I will ever be."

* * *

Hook was among the first to arrive. His impatience getting the better of him. Something inside was just pushing him to meet this Princess. He didn't know what it was, but he never argues with a feeling so strong. The ballroom fills with guests as he waits for the royal family to finally enter. What was taking so long? They lived here. Shouldn't they be the first to arrive?

Suddenly trumpets sound and he looks over to see the King and Queen enter. Snow was a vision in her white gown and David was handsome in his King attire. They walk to their thrones and sit as the youngest Prince is brought out and laid in a bassinet between them. David steps forward, "Welcome everyone to my daughter's Birthday Ball. I hope you enjoy." He lifts his right arm towards the stairs, "Introducing my lovely daughter, Princess Emma."

Hook watches as she descends the stairs gracefully and everything stops. The chatter of the people was nonexistent. The fact that people were even there became unimportant. All he could see was her. Her golden hair more beautiful than any sunrise at sea. Her smile brighter and more beautiful than the moon. Everything about her was perfect and all he wanted was to hear her voice, make her laugh, touch her skin. No one had ever taken his breath away like this Princess and he was afraid he would never get it back.

He watches as the Princes line up to talk to her and bites back a laugh at the annoyed look on her face. Whatever they were selling she wasn't buying. When he sees her break away from them, he heads her way and steps in front of her, "Your majesty. May I have this dance?"

She lifts a brow and looks him up and down, "The music hasn't quite started yet."

He smiles at her, "That is what's so great about being the belle of the ball. They will do whatever you want them to."

She eyes him suspiciously, "Who are you? I have seen many Princes at these events falling all over themselves to get my attention, but never you."

He smirks, "If you dance with me I might just divulge all my secrets."

She gives him a small smile, "I doubt that, but I am curious." She nods at the band and the music begins, "Look at that. I guess it is good to be Princess from time to time."

He takes the hand she offers and they glide across the dance floor. He puts his hand on her back and pulls her close, "You say that as if you hate it."

She sighs as he spins her, "It is more of a burden than a gift. High expectations and boring lectures. All I want is my freedom."

He tilts his head, "You are a Princess. You can do whatever you want."

She rolls her eyes, "Oh, please. My parents hold me hostage in this castle then they hold these parties so I can meet my future husband. Like I would marry anyone of these spoiled Princes."

He laughs, "There are many out there who would assume you are spoiled."

She shakes her head, "Are you among them?" She grins at his hesitation, "You are. That is fine. Maybe it is a little true." She sighs, "But enough about me. I am dancing with you so you owe me some answers."

He quirks his brow, "I am Prince Charles and I am here to win your heart."

She snickers, "I doubt that. You are no Prince." She leans in closer to whisper, "I know exactly who you are, Captain Hook and I know what you are doing here."

His eyes widen in surprise, "And how do you know that?"

She shrugs nonchalantly, "I may be trapped in this castle, but I still have ears everywhere. And I have a proposition for you that you can't say no to."

He frowns, "What would that be?"

She waits to answer while he spins her around, "The pirates you sent to loot the castle are going to be caught unless you agree to take me on your many adventures."

He stops dancing and pulls her to the side, away from prying ears, "And how would they get caught, love?"

She smiles, "We have a security system that will alert the guards of any intruders. If you agree to my terms, I will disable it."

He takes a deep breath, "Where did you get such a system."

She wiggles her fingers, "Magic."

He growls, "The Dark One."

She laughs heartily at that, "Oh, no Captain. We stopped making deals with him a long time ago. He won't even come if we call."

He scratches below his ear, "Then how?"

She shakes her head, "We are allowed to our secrets. Do we have a deal or not? You better decide fast."

He glares at her, "I do not need a kingdom out searching for me and my crew."

She takes his hand, "You have my word that they won't be." She looks into his eyes, "Please, take me with you. I am suffocating here and I just need to see something worth fighting for. Something that matters."

He searches her face and only finds desperation. It would be interesting to have her aboard his ship. He closes his eyes, "Fine. Meet me at the dock before dawn."

She kisses his cheek, "I promise you won't regret this." She steps back, "I will see you later." She turns and walks away.

Hook looks up at the ceiling in exasperation. It had been a mistake to come here.

* * *

Regina smiles at the mirror. This was going to be easier than she thought. They were already falling in love. She could see it in Hook's face the instant Emma had entered the room. And Emma wouldn't be able to resist his charms for long. She frowns suddenly. Is this really what her life has become? Rooting for Emma and Hook to be together. Watching their interactions like it was a TV show. This was getting pathetic.

Henry jumps up and down, "They are going out to sea together. I can't believe how easy this is."

Regina takes his hand, "Sweetie, this is just the beginning. There are still obstacles that they have to face. Who knows what is going to happen?"

He frowns up at her, "Do you really hate them that much? I know Emma made a mistake, but she did what any good person would do. No matter what the circumstances. She didn't intentionally try to ruin your life."

Regina sighs, "I know. It's just…it is easier to hate her than it is for me to hate Robin."

Henry hugs her, "I'm sorry that this happened to you, but I think in the end he will make the right decision. Like you said, true love always finds a way."

She smiles, "I hope you are right."

* * *

**A/N: So the love birds meet. Will Hook be waiting? Will Emma be able to sneak out? Keep reading to find out and please enjoy and review.**

**:)**


	4. Chapter 4: Secret Skills

Emma had secrets of her own that even her parents didn't know. Her parents knew that she had magic but they didn't know she would use it from time to time to sneak out at nights. They didn't even know she had the ability to disappear from one place only to appear in another. She had made a point of playing down her abilities so they wouldn't have a guard posted in her room. Sometimes she felt guilty for keeping such a secret and almost told them the truth. But now she was grateful she hadn't.

She sits at her desk and writes a quick note:

_Dearest Mother and Father,_

_I am sorry that it has to be this way, but I can no longer live in a place that has become my prison. I need to go out and explore the realms. Have adventures. I need to know what it is like to be alive and free. Please give me this chance to discover myself. Don't look for me. I promise, one day I will return home and take my studies seriously so that I can one day be Queen. But how can I rule a kingdom I have never seen? Help the people that I have never met? Stop the dangers that I have never fought? Trust in me and my abilities. I will miss you with all my heart and I will love you every day that I am gone. Kiss Neal for me._

_With love and sorrow, _

_Emma_

She rereads her letter and hopes that they abide by her wishes. Every word she wrote was the truth. She would come back one day to take her place on the throne, but she wouldn't be a good Queen like her mother if she never witnessed anything beyond these four walls. She waves her hand over herself and a new outfit appears. One fit for a pirate with leather pants and belt that holds her sword in place, knee high lace up boots, off the shoulder white blouse, a corseted vest and burgundy leather jacket that falls to her knees. She looks in the mirror and smiles. Not bad.

She looks at her bedroom one last time and disappears from her room to an alley near the dock. She looks around and steps out to the empty street. Or almost empty.

A man stumbles over and grabs her arm, "Hey pretty lady! Coming home with me tonight?"

Emma raises a brow, "No. And I suggest you leave before I get violent."

He laughs as more guys surround her, "I think you will soon change your mind." They all pull out their swords.

She sighs, "Don't say I didn't warn you."

* * *

Hook groans as he waits for the Princess to arrive. Were these royals ever on time for anything? He looks up as he hears a loud commotion coming from down the street. He slowly walks closer fearing that she was already in danger. When he turns the corner he freezes in shock.

Emma turns to him, "What? I warned them to leave me alone." She looks down at all the men she had knocked out, "I don't know why they had to be so persistent."

He counts at least 7 men, "How? What? How?"

She laughs, "I may have been raised as a Princess, but my father was no fool. He knew to teach me how to fight on my own."

He grins from ear to ear, "And here I was worrying about saving you from danger when it looks like you are more than capable."

She walks closer to him, "No one saves me, but me." She gestures towards the docks, "Are you ready?"

He nods, "Aye. Just one thing. On my ship, I am captain. What I say goes. I will not treat you more special than any of my men."

She grabs his arm to yank him forward, "I expect no less." As they walk to the ship she studies him, "Will I be the only female aboard?"

He smirks, "Of course. Do you have a problem with that?"

She shakes her head, "Nope. I prefer it. No competition."

He frowns, "For what?"

She copies his previous smirk, "The Captain's attention."

He stops as she walks up to the deck. He scratches the back of his head. This woman was going to make this the best damn journey he has ever been on. He couldn't wait for the fun to begin. He couldn't wait to get his hands all over her. And he would. It might take some time, but he would make Emma his. One way or another. He hops aboard and starts barking orders at his crew.

Smee walks up beside him, "Who's the girl, Captain?"

Hook smiles, "The best damn pirate I have ever met besides me of course. I expect you to treat her as you would any other crew member. Got it?

Smee nods, "Aye, Captain. Does she have a name?"

Emma turns, overhearing them, "Call me Swan. All my friends do."

Hook quirks a brow, "Suits you, love. Now off to work with you. We have bumpy seas ahead."

* * *

Henry was in awe. His mother had just fought off 7 men. They might have been a little drunk, but you could still see they had skill with the sword and won many battles. She slashed through them like they were nothing. He had been enthralled by the scene in front of him, almost forgetting where he was or why he was there.

He looks up at Regina, "Did you see that?"

She nods, "Hard to miss. I have to admit this Emma is impressive. Her magic is stronger and her fighting is more graceful." She frowns, "This would have been the perfect life for her and I took away that opportunity."

Henry shakes his head, not understanding, "What do you mean?"

She points, "Look at her. She is more confident and surer of herself. The Emma we know is great, but she lacks that poise."

Henry looks down at his feet, "She had a hard life where people tore her down every chance they got. That isn't your fault."

She touches his shoulder, "If I hadn't cursed them then she would have been raised in a happy family. A family with issues obviously, but happy. She would have been loved."

He sighs, "That is true, but then I wouldn't be here. And as much as she knows this life would have been happier she wouldn't trade the one she has for the world."

Regina bites her lip, "How do you know that?"

He smiles, "Because I asked her if she would change the way her life turned out. If she could go back and stop the curse, would she. And she said no. She may have hated where she grew up and how, but she wouldn't change a single second of it because she has me. Then I asked about the giving me away thing and she said she would do it the same way because she believes that you needed me and that she would have been bad for me. You were my best chance then and you both are my best chance now."

Regina hugs him, "You are right, but I do owe her an apology for the way that I have been treating her the past few weeks. Even if we did get a great kid out of all of this, I still ruined her life way worse than she could ever ruin mine."

Henry laughs, "You are both so great. I don't see why you can't just be friends and get it over with."

Regina shrugs, "Life isn't that easy."

* * *

**A/N: This story is coming together rather quickly and i cant wait for you to read all of it. I have a lot of exciting plans for it. So please keep reading and enjoying. And as always please review. I love to hear from you**

**:)**


	5. Chapter 5: Falling in Love

The Shadow Man throws his cup against the wall and watches as it shatters. This wasn't supposed to be happening. She was supposed to be in the castle and he was supposed to be anywhere else. How could they run into each other? There had to be something that he could do.

A voice behind him makes him jump, "Don't you dare interfere!"

He turns around, "But…but this was an unforeseen circumstance. They found each other!"

The voice growls, "They are still very different class of people. She is meant to be Queen here. Her parents will never accept a pirate as a King."

He sits down, "So we are still on track."

The voice starts to fade, "For your sake, we better be."

He takes a deep breath of relief, "I am not going to fail!" He leaves and appears in the tower, "I need information!"

Regina looks up, "I am not going to tell you anything. You want us to wait and see? You have to do the same, but I can see the panic on your face. They are falling in love again and there is nothing that you can do."

He grabs her by the neck, "Oh we should see about that. They still have obstacles that will drag them apart. I will make sure that happens."

Henry shouts, "Let her go! You need us alive and you know it. If we die then the curse ends, doesn't it?"

He drops his hand, "You are a smart kid, but as soon as their true love falls apart you both will be the first to die."

They watch as he once again disappears. Regina touches her neck, "What do you think will happen to him if their love prospers?"

Henry shrugs, "I don't know. I have a feeling his friends on the other side won't be too happy about that."

Regina nods in agreement, "Let's see how the Charming's are reacting to Emma's disappearing act."

They both turn to the mirror and watch as Snow opens Emma's door.

* * *

Snow frowns at the empty bed. There was no way that her daughter was already up and out of bed. Or maybe she was finally taking her responsibilities seriously. She is about to leave the room when she sees something on the bedside table. She picks up the necklace that Emma never parts with since they had given it to her for her 18th Birthday and then picks up the stationary below it.

She reads it and rereads it, "Oh, no. Emma."

She runs out of the room and down to the dining area where David was patiently waiting for them. He looks up when she rushes in and stands up, "What is it? Are the kids hurt?"

She hands him the note, "Emma has run away. We have to find her."

David looks up from the words on the paper at his wife, "No, we have to let her do this."

Snow gasps, "How can you say that? She could be in danger. She could get hurt or worse. What if…"

David takes her hands, "Darling Snow, you have to have faith in her. She is the best swordsman I know and she is also braver than you and I could ever be. She is right. If we keep cooping her up in here she will start to hate us.

Snow sighs sadly, "I know. I am just so scared that she will be taken from me."

David kisses her gently on the lips, "She won't. We will see her again." He grimaces, "Only one problem."

Snow frowns, "What is that?"

He looks up, "Who is going to wake Neal?"

Snow laughs, "Oh this is definitely going to be an adventure."

* * *

Emma leans against the side of the ship and takes a deep breath. The smell of the sea and the feel of the breeze was the most amazing thing in the world. She couldn't imagine anything ever being better. Hook walks up next to her and smirks, "Slacking off already, Swan."

She smiles, "Just enjoying the feel of being a pirate." She turns to him, "Unless you don't allow that sort of thing."

He crosses his arms, "My crew isn't afraid of me for no reason."

She shakes her head, "They aren't afraid of you, Captain. They admire and respect you. There is a difference."

He sighs and drops his arms, "I know. I am still the most feared pirate ever to sail the high seas."

She nods, "Aye, Captain."

He watches as emotion runs across her face, "How did you come up with the name Swan?"

She bites her lip, "When I was younger my parents would compare me to the beauty of a Swan that often visited our castle. I may want my freedom, but I do miss my home and my family. I thought hearing all of you calling me that would make it better. A little pathetic isn't it?"

He shakes his head, "No. We all need to be reminded where we come from. Whether it is painful or not. Home is the most important thing to have."

She studies him, "Do you have a home?"

He grins, "You are standing on it. The Jolly Roger is the only home that I will ever need."

She lifts a brow, "You say that now, but home is a place where the people you love are."

He holds up his arms and encompasses his ship, "My crew's love is the only love that I need."

She steps closer, "One day you will see how wrong you are about that."

He studies her, "I don't have any family that will miss me. Not everyone is as fortunate as you."

She sighs, "There are many definitions of family, Hook. Sometimes family is just the one you are born into and sometimes it is the one you make."

He takes a step closer to her to the point where they are almost touching, "And how do you make a family?"

She smirks, "I thought you were a pirate. Do I really have to go into the details?"

He touches the bottom of her hair, "Maybe you can show me."

She laughs, "Maybe one day I will."

He lifts his head in surprise, "You surprise me, Princess."

She looks around, "Better be careful with that title. I would hate to give away our little secret."

He pushes a strand of hair behind her ear, "We wouldn't want that." He keeps his hand on her face, "So, may I ask, how you are so…knowledgeable?"

She closes her eyes at the feel of his hand, "There was a guard long ago named Graham. I fell in love with him and him with me. My father sent him to another kingdom to help them out and when he returned we were supposed to get married, but his ship was attacked and he was killed."

He puts his forehead to hers, "I am so sorry, love. I know how hard that can be."

She wraps her fingers around the wrist of the hand that was on her face, "Did you lose someone that you loved as well?"

He nods gently, "Milah. She was killed in front of me by the Dark One."

She leans closer, barely a breath away, "That's why you sounded so angry when you thought he had helped us out."

He swallows, "Mm-hmm."

He was about to kiss her when Smee interrupts, "Captain, our destination is in view."

Hook closes his eyes and pulls back. He turns to Smee with gritted teeth, "Thank you, Smee, but next time don't interrupt me!"

Smee steps back, "Sorry, sir."

Emma laughs as the man scurries away, "Maybe they really do fear you."

He furrows his brow, "Oh, I will give him a reason to fear me."

She touches his shoulder, "Give him a break. He was just doing his job." She watches as they prepare to dock, "I think I should take my place as crew member."

He sighs as she walks away. He had been so close, but maybe it was a good thing. He couldn't afford to be distracted.

She looks back and sighs. She couldn't believe it. This is not what she had planned but she was falling in love with the Pirate Captain. But did he feel the same?

* * *

**A/N: Please review and let me think what you think of this chapter. And enjoy.**

**:)**


	6. Chapter 6: Warmth

Emma sits in the tavern later that night laughing with the rest of the crew. They might not be the type of people she was used to being around, but she had never had more fun. She looks around and sees Hook sitting in a corner by himself.

She gets up and sits across from him, "Why are you all by yourself?"

He shrugs, "I was enjoying watching you with the men. They seem to have accepted you rather quickly into the crew."

She grins, "I am a likeable person."

He lets out a short laugh, "Yes you are. Maybe too likeable."

She furrows her brow in confusion, "What is that supposed to mean?"

He shakes his head, "Nothing."

She touches his hand, "Hook, is there something wrong?"

He sighs, "I just think that you are too much of a distraction."

She takes her hand back, "Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

He looks down at his rum, "Maybe it was a bad idea for you to join my crew. Maybe you should go back home and fulfill your responsibilities."

Emma frowns and shakes her head, "But I'm not ready for that. I told you I wanted to see what the world was like. I-"

He holds up his hand to interrupt her, "Emma! Stop acting like the spoiled Princess who gets whatever she wants. If you want to see the world you shouldn't do so on a pirate ship."

Emma stands up looking stricken, "I-I…" A look of complete anger crosses her face, "How dare you! Maybe you are right. Being in company of filthy pirates is far below me! I don't know why I ever thought you would be good company!"

She storms out and runs into the alley next to the tavern. Tears run down her face as she feels her heart break into a million pieces. How could she think she loved such a horrible man? He didn't care about her. She sobs harder and it becomes impossible to breathe. Maybe her parents had been right to only introduce her to Princes. At least they had manners.

* * *

Henry groans, "In our world it was Emma chasing him away and now he is doing the same to her."

Regina frowns, "If she stays out in that rain for too long she will catch her death of cold." She thinks about Hook and the image changes, "Come on, you idiotic pirate, go after her! Tell her you are sorry." He sits at the table staring at her empty seat, "Or just sit there. Not like anyone's life is at stake or anything."

Henry bites his lip to keep from laughing, "Who knew you would be so invested in their love life."

Regina rolls her eyes, "I don't have much of a choice." She sighs, "Why do they always have to make everything so difficult. Don't they know how rare true love really is?"

Henry shrugs, "No one does until they lose it." He thinks about Emma and watches as she falls down the side of the wall soaking wet, "She really should get out of the rain. It's not like they have hospitals or modern technology."

Regina watches Emma's face, "She is heartbroken. There is nothing that will make her move until she gets every emotion out. Who knows how long that will take?"

Henry sighs, "Hopefully not too long."

* * *

Hook stares down at his drink. He did the right thing. With her on his crew he could barely see anything else. She will soon realize that he was right. Smee clears his throat, "Captain, I just went to the alley to…Well, anyway, Swan was out there in the pouring rain soaking wet. If she doesn't come in soon she will fall sick. Do you want me to bring her in?"

He stands up, "No, it is my fault she is out there, I will get her."

He runs out the door and finds her sitting against the wall crying, "Emma?"

She sniffles and looks up, "Go away!"

He grabs her hand and pulls her up, "If you stay out here you will catch your death. Don't be foolish!"

She angrily pulls her hand out of his, "Well, that's me, isn't it? The foolish, spoiled Princess who wants to play pirate!"

He groans, "Emma!" He scratches the back of his neck, "I shouldn't have said any of those things, ok!"

She glares at him, "Oh yes you should have! You should always say what you mean! How you feel! Better than leading me on and making me think you could ever care for me! You are su-"

Before she can finish he puts his hand on the back of her neck and pulls her in for a kiss. All the tension in her body falls away and she puts her hand on his shoulders. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her so that her body molds to his. He pulls back to get some air, "You really should stop talking." He looks around, "And we should get out of this rain." He takes her hand and pulls her towards the docks and to the ship. They go down to the Captain Quarters, "I am sure I can find us some dry clothes."

She pulls of her jacket and shakes her head, "No need. I can just use my magic."

He quirks a brow, "Magic? You have magic?"

She smiles sheepishly, "Uh, yeah. Did I forget to mention that?"

He takes off his jacket and nods, "You did. Seems an important detail to leave out."

She sighs, "I know. I am sorry. I just don't use it unless it is to protect the castle or sneak out of it." She looks down at her outfit, "Or to create new outfits."

He laughs, "Oh, so only for important things."

She rolls her eyes, "I can use it now to…"

He shakes his head, "No. Magic usually leaves a trail for someone to follow. It is best not to use it unless absolutely necessary."

She nods and points, "Then I should leave you alone to change. I am sure I can find something to wear in the crew's quarters."

Before she can leave he grabs her arm, "Or you can stay here and help me." He pulls her closer and pulls off her vest, "Besides we need to get you warm."

She sucks in a breath of air as his teeth scrape the side of her neck, "Hmmm you're right." She releases the clasps on his vest and pushes it away, "The best way to keep warm is to get much closer."

He grins and kisses his way up her neck to her mouth. He kisses her passionately and desperately as they pull off each other's clothes and fall back on the bed.

* * *

Regina puts her hands over Henry's eyes, "Ok, now would be a great time to stop watching." The image vanishes and she drops her hand, "They do move fast."

Henry grimaces at the now empty mirror, "Well that was a little too much for me."

She laughs, "If I had known that is what it was leading to I would have turned it off a lot sooner, but it is good news."

He groans, "As much as it disturbs me I can't argue that. So does this make them officially together? Can we go home now?"

Regina shakes her head, "I'm afraid not. Despite the fact that they appear to have accepted their feelings for each other they still have other problems. I am sure Rumple will appear sooner or later. Then the King and Queen have to give their approval so that their true love can truly flourish." She shrugs, "At least I think that is what has to happen."

Henry lies back, "Oh well, if that is all. If love is so amazing and great why is it so difficult?"

Regina smiles, "Because the best things are never easy, Henry. If they were they wouldn't be worth it. To be willing to fight for love no matter what the cost to you is a very powerful thing. If you don't have to fight then who's to say it is true love?"

He sighs, "I guess you have a point. I just really miss everyone and watching their lives unfold is not the same as being able to talk to them."

She nods, "I know. I hate to say it, but I miss them all bugging me all the time."

Henry laughs, "Just admit it. You think of them as family."

She shakes her head, "I will never admit such a thing. No matter how true." They both grin at each other, "It is getting late. Why don't we go to sleep and go back to watching in the morning?"

* * *

**A/N: This story is just pouring out of me and I can't seem to control it. I was originally going to write it and then update a chapter a day, but i am just too excited to see your reaction to do that. I have never been so inspired by a story.**

**Please review and tell me what you think. And enjoy.**

**:)**


	7. Chapter 7: Gone

Emma stretches against Hook's side and looks around. He groans, "It is too early to be awake, love."

She laughs, "Sorry. Habit." She sighs, "I had the strangest dream about someone named Henry."

He quirks a brow at her, "Dreaming of other men while you are in bed with me?"

She shakes her head, "No, he was just a boy. 11 or 12. He somehow seemed incredibly important. Like he should mean something to me."

He props himself up on his hand and looks down at her, "Did you have some secret love child that I should know about?"

She laughs, "No, I think I would remember that and I would never leave him behind. No matter how appealing the pirate."

He smirks, "So you find me appealing? Good to know. Means I can have my way with you as many times as I want."

She puts a finger on his lips to hold him back, "Uh uh. You have a crew of pirates to look after, Mister. I would hate to be late for our next port."

He groans, "You are such a slave driver, Swan. Maybe you should be Captain."

She tilts her head to the side, "Hmmm. The men do like me and I know how to keep everyone's attention. Plus, I am not bad to look at. Maybe I will get them together and cause a mutiny."

She giggles and pretends to struggle as he climbs atop her and pins her arms down, "If you try such a thing I will not hesitate to make you walk the plank."

She fakes horror, "Oh, Captain Hook, you wouldn't dare!"

He leans closer, "Oh I would, my dear, I would."

She laughs as he playfully nibbles at her ear and is about to kiss him when a knock sounds on the door, "Looks like play time is over."

He growls, "What is it?"

Smee's voice sounds through the door, "The crew is up and ready to weigh anchor, Captain. We need your orders to do so."

He groans, "Do what you must. I will be up on deck in a minute."

Emma lifts her head to kiss him on the lips one last time, "Are you sure you don't want to switch positions for the day?"

He grins devilishly, "Oh I would love to switch positions, just not in the way you are thinking."

She rolls her eyes and wiggles out from under him, "Play your cards right, Captain, and you might get everything you ever wanted."

He rolls to his back, "Gods, woman. How did I ever survive before you?"

* * *

Regina felt a bit awkward. It wasn't right to witness such an intimate moment, especially with her son next to her, but the damn mirror wouldn't turn off. She couldn't exactly break it. Unless they wanted to sit in the dark and guess what was happening.

Henry sighs, "I will never be able to look at her the same way ever again."

Regina tries to think of something to make this whole situation better, "She is…I think…" She puts her head in her hands, "God, I don't know."

He laughs, "Don't worry. I will get over it soon enough. On the bright side she is dreaming about me. Do you think she is starting to remember?"

Regina looks up at him, "Maybe. The curse can be weakening and so memories are slowly starting to come back. Or maybe it is because you are her son and no matter how cursed she is there will always be that connection."

Henry considers what she said, "That makes me feel a little better." He looks back at the mirror thankful they both were on deck, "How will we know if we won or not?"

Regina takes a deep breath, "I think in order for us to win they both have to survive."

Realization spreads over Henry's face, "Meaning that if we or they fail one of them will end up dead."

She nods, "Yeah I think so, but on a very strange bright side that means we will all die and won't have to mourn for too long."

He laughs without humor, "At least we have something to look forward to."

* * *

Several weeks pass as they travel realm to realm. People came to fear Captain Hook and his Swan. Not because they ever caused harm to those who didn't deserve it, but because of the strength they shared together. With each passing day, Emma and Hook grow closer and closer together. Falling deeper and deeper in love.

But on one fine day at sea Smee approaches Emma, "Swan, can we talk?"

She smiles down at him, "What's on your mind, Mr. Smee?"

He swallows the lump in his throat, "I know who you really are. I didn't at first, but I did some digging. You are the daughter of the King and Queen. You are Princess Emma."

She looks around nervously and grabs his arm to pull him below deck to the first mate's quarters, "You haven't told anyone else of this have you?"

He shakes his head, "No, of course not. I have come to care for you, but my priority is to my Captain."

She frowns, "What are you getting at?"

He sighs, "You are putting him in danger! If someone finds out whom you really are or if your parents decide to come after you it is him who will suffer. He will fight to the death to save you."

She furrows her brow, "And I would do the same for him."

He shakes his head, "Whether that is true or not isn't the point. If you die he will fall apart. If he dies you leave a vessel and a crew without their fearless Captain and you have a family to comfort you. Don't you see? He will lose a lot more and so will we. You have to do the right thing."

She steps back and closes her eyes, "You are right. I can't believe what a fool I have been. Of course my parents will come looking for me. And they won't think to talk. They will just react." She touches his shoulder, "Thank you, dear Smee. Please, tell him that I am sorry and that I have gone to protect him."

Smee nods and watches as she disappears from the ship and back to her life.

* * *

Hook watches as Emma drags Smee below deck. What the bloody hell was that about? Did he do something to her? He would kill him! He shakes his head. Maybe it was a bad idea to jump to such insane conclusions. He would just wait until they returned. And they did. Or he did.

Smee walks up to the helm, "Sir, I have some bad news about Emma."

Hook growls, "What the bloody…Emma? You know who she is?"

Smee shifts nervously from foot to foot, "Yes, I, uh, figured it out and now she is gone."

He frowns, "Gone? What do you mean gone?"

Smee takes off his infamous hat and starts fiddling with it, "She said she didn't want to bring any harm your way so she went back home."

Everything in Hook's world stops. Gone? No, this couldn't be, "Take the helm, Smee."

Smee frowns, "But…"

He turns on him viciously, "Do as I say!"

Smee jumps and takes the wheel. Hook walks down to his quarters and looks around. She had to be here. Hiding. Playing some ridiculous game, but no matter where he looked she was not there. He falls back on his bed and brings the pillow that had cushioned her lovely hair to his face. It still smelled of her and for the first time in years Captain Hook starts crying. How could she leave him? Had she ever really loved him?

* * *

Henry groans, "Smee is such a rat!"

Regina nods, "No wonder Gold turned him into such a creature. Why would he say any of that to her? What did he have to gain? This is taking way too long!" With the last word the room around them rattles, "What the hell?"

Henry smiles, "Your magic. It is coming back."

She frowns, "How is that possible? I thought that something was blocking it."

He shrugs, "Maybe the curse really is weakening."

Regina shakes her head, "Or maybe it's like it was when I was first learning magic. When I had trouble doing some spells because it was all based on my emotions." She looks around, "Which explains that little display."

Henry stands up, "So if you practice we can get out of here and fix this?"

She sighs, "Henry…"

He shakes his head, "No! I will not watch them die! Or anyone else I love. We have to do something."

She pulls him in for a hug, "I will do what I can, but I think they are going to have to figure this out on their own."

He cries into her shoulder, "I just don't know how much more of this I can handle."

She puts her hands on each side of his face, "Don't give up hope, Henry. I believe they will find a way. We just have to be patient. Can you do that?"

He nods and lies back on his bed, "I just miss the outside. I don't remember what it feels like to be anywhere but here."

She laughs, "I know the feeling."

* * *

**A/N: I think this is the most inspired I have ever been to write a story. **

**So, now Emma is back home in her castle and Hook is heartbroken on his ship. Will they be able to find each other again? Keep reading to find out and please enjoy. Keep up the reviews. I love to read them.**

**:)**


	8. Chapter 8: Return

Emma opens the door from her bedroom and looks up and down the halls. Everything seemed quiet. Maybe she had gotten lucky and her parents were out. Her brows furrow as she considers the other possibility. They were out looking for her. They had ignored her note. It would be just like them to not understand her wishes. She walks down the stairs and hears the soft voice of her mother. Relief floods her. She walks to the dining room where they were eating dinner and having simple conversation.

She stops before entering. They had done as she wished and let her find herself. Despite all her sadness and despair, for just a second, her heart soared and she couldn't help the grin that spread at seeing her family again. She walks in and makes herself known, "Mom. Dad."

They both look up at her with surprise. Snow is the first to jump up and rush across the room, "Emma, sweetheart. You are home. I have missed you terribly." She hugs her daughter close and kisses her forehead, "I do hope you found what you were looking for."

David also stands and gives her one of his famous warm hugs with a fatherly kiss on top of her head, "My beautiful girl. I have missed this face."

Emma takes both of their hands, "I have missed both of you more than I have ever imagined." Neal squeals with delight at seeing is older sister once again, "Neal? Is that you? You have gotten so big. I have missed you most of all."

Snow pulls her forward and sits her down in her usual chair, "So, tell us everything. Don't leave a single detail out."

And as sudden as her happiness had hit her, it was gone. Sadness washes over her face, "Why don't we just eat. I can tell you another time when I am less tired and hungry."

Snow frowns at the emotion she sees on her daughter's face, "Honey, are you alright?"

Emma shakes her head, "No, but I do not wish to talk about it right now. Please, respect my wishes."

David covers her hand with his, "Of course. Why don't we just tell you about all the amazing progress Neal has made?"

Emma smiles, grateful for her father, "I would love that."

Emma listens as her parents gush on and on about Neal and his ability to crawl everywhere. Snow admitted that it was a bit frustrating chasing him around the castle, but she couldn't help how happy she was at his progress. They told of his screams in the morning. No matter how hard they tried he wanted his sister to be the first sight that he sees.

Snow claps her hands together with excitement, "And the other day I am sure I heard him say your name, Emma, dear. Your father doesn't believe me, but I heard it."

David smiles, "I never said I didn't believe you. I just think you are hearing what you want to hear."

Snow scoffs, "I actually wanted his first word to be mama so shows what you know, Charming."

Emma couldn't help laughing at the exchange. She turns to Neal, "Neal, sweetie. Can you say Emma? Em-ma?"

Neal claps his hands together and giggles, "Emma."

Emma bounces in her seat, "Did you hear that? He said my name!"

Snow grins smugly at her husband, "Told you."

Neal hadn't expected all this excitement, but he wanted it to continue, "Emma. Emma. Emma."

Emma picks him up out of his baby chair and lifts him in the air above her head, "I really did miss everything about you, baby brother. Thank you for making my homecoming so special."

She hugs him close and he whispers, "Emma."

An hour later she is heading to her room for bed. The excitement of the evening was fading and all her pain from leaving Hook behind was coming back. Was he thinking of her? Did he understand? Should she have said her goodbyes in person? No, she wouldn't have been able to do the right thing. She just hadn't expected to feel so incomplete without him.

She opens her door and gasps. The man grins, "Hello, dearie."

* * *

Hook had never been so heartbroken. Not even when his lovely Milah had perished at the hand of the Dark One. This cut much deeper. She had left him without a word. Without even a note. Just the word of his first mate. How could she betray him in such a way?

One of his crew yells, "Captain! Trouble on deck!"

He jumps up and runs into the open air only to freeze. Standing in front of him was Rumpelstiltskin and his beloved Emma. He pulls out his sword, "I suggest you let her go if you want to live."

Rumple laughs, "Now, now you and me both know you can cause me no harm with that blade of yours. I just wanted to see the look on your face when you found out I have your Princess."

Hook ignores the surprised murmur of his crew and growls, "If you hurt her I will not stop until you are dead. I don't care what I have to do or how long it will take. You will die, Crocodile!"

Emma shakes her head, "Hook, please, don't worry about me! Just take care of your crew. This is what he wants. Don't give him the satisfaction."

Hook frowns over at her, "You may have stopped loving me, but I will not stop loving you and I won't let this man hurt you."

Emma opens her mouth in shock, but before she can say anything, Rumple grins, "I will give you until the sun sets to save her. It will be entertaining to watch you fail. And when you do I will do exactly what I did to Milah right in front of you."

Hook rushes forward but they disappear in a cloud of smoke. He turns to his crew and yells, "Make way for the Dark One's castle! Now!"

A collective, "Aye, Captain!" is heard and ever had he seen his crew move so fast. The Dark One was not counting on the love his crew had for the former Pirate Swan.

* * *

Regina sighs, "I knew Rumple would pull a stunt like this sooner or later. He just can't resist torturing people."

Henry sits back, "Do you think Hook will be able to save her?"

She nods, "Of course. That is, after all, Rumple's plan."

He frowns, "What do you mean?"

She turns to him, "Did you see the way that Rumple ransacked her room. He isn't that careless. If he wanted to kill her she would already be dead. I am thinking that he is going to frame our favorite Pirate Captain for the Princess's kidnapping."

Henry glares at the image of his grandfather, "Then why make Hook look for her? Why not just drop her off on his ship."

She laughs, "That is not his way. He still wants to see Hook suffer and we suffer the most when we think the ones we love are in the most danger."

He takes a deep breath, "So what do you think is going to happen?"

She concentrates on Emma, "I don't know, but I have a gut wrenching feeling that this is going to end in tears."

* * *

**A/N: So much drama for our favorite couple. Please read and review and as always enjoy.**

**:)**


	9. Chapter 9: Broken

Emma sits in a chair in the corner of the large room watching as Rumple spins his straw into gold. She frowns, "If you have so much power and wealth, why do you waste your time spinning?"  
He smiles her way, "It is the best way to keep my mind busy dearie. Being alive for as long as I have been leaves a lot in the head."

She sighs, "So that means you are trying to forget something or someone. Who?"

He stops spinning to look up at her, "You are quite perceptive, but it is none of your business."

She sits forward, "I will be dead by sun set tomorrow, so I don't see the harm in telling me about your life. Any secrets you have will just die with me."

He tilts his head as if considering, "Fine as a final wish to you I will tell you my life's woes." He adds more straw and starts spinning, "Before I became what you see before you I was just a man. I had a wife and a son. Milah and Balefire."

Emma frowns, "Milah?"

He smiles, "Sound familiar? Yes, your pirate Captain stole her away from me and for a time I believed her to be dead. I raised our son as best I could but soon his life was threatened and the only way to stop it was to stop the Dark One. I didn't understand the risk until I stabbed him with his dagger. I gained his power and stopped the people trying to take my son from me."

Emma looks around, "And is your son here somewhere?"

He shakes his head, "Unfortunately he is lost to me in a world without magic. One that I can never get to unless I am willing to do whatever it takes. And I was. Still am. But the woman who was supposed to cast my curse inexplicably disappeared. Now I have to find something else."

Emma felt her heart break for him despite the circumstances, "I am sorry. Truly. I can tell you care for him deeply."

A looks of surprise crosses his face, "Thank you. I have only known one other with such kindness."

She studies his face and catches more sorrow, "Did something happen to her?"

He nods sadly, "She died at the hand of her father. It was my fault. I sent her away because I was afraid to love her. I was afraid for her to love me. I didn't think it was possible."

She bites her lip, "It seems being all powerful comes with a horrible price."

He takes a deep breath, "All magic comes with a price. No matter how big or small you will always pay it." He stands up and walks to his cupboards, "It is a shame that I have to kill you. You seem like a decent soul. But fate is rarely so kind. Especially when you are in the condition that you are."

She frowns, "What are you talking about?" When he turns a knowing smile at her she gasps. It couldn't be.

* * *

Hook throws open the doors of the Crocodile's castle. They had arrived to their destination in record time and he could hear the soft sound of her voice. She didn't sound as if she was in too much distress. He walks into the large room with the dining table and a bunch of other pointless treasures. Emma was sitting in a chair near the spinning wheel having a calm chat with her captor.

He clears his throat and they both look up. Rumple sighs, "It seems your Captain is much faster than I predicted."

Emma grins, "He is the best pirate in all the realms and all the worlds."

He nods and gives her a little push forward, "Then I must hold up my end of the bargain. You are free."

Emma turns to look at him, "Really? Why?"

He raises his brows, "You are questioning why I am letting you live? Most people just leave."

She smiles, "I hope you find your son."

He smiles back and Emma walks over to Hook and stops him from going forward to fight the Dark One. He frowns, "But…"

She touches his cheek, "Please, don't. We both know this is a fight you cannot win."

He nods and sends one last glare over his shoulder, "You won't be so lucky next time, Crocodile."

They walk out and start to travel towards his ship, "He is up to something."

Hook quirks a brow, "What do you mean? He let you go just as he said he would."

She nods, "Exactly. He is playing some game that I can't figure out. He didn't try to stop you or anything. Just pushed me out the door. Since when does the Dark One give up that easily?"

Hook stops dead in his tracks, "We should go back and get him to tell us."

She rolls her eyes, "As much as I love your rashness, he won't tell us anything and we will just end up dead."

He sighs and continues to walk, "Fine. You win. We should get back to my ship and back home." He looks at her sideways, "Unless you want to secretly disappear again."

She sighs, "You truly believe that I do not love you? After everything that we have been through and you doubt me." She sadly looks down at the path, "I think that hurts more than words can express."

He stops once again to face her dead on, "What do you want me to think? If you loved me you would never leave me."

She rolls her eyes, "I left you so that you would not die. If people found out who I was they would fight you to the death and if my parents thought for a second that you were holding me against my will they would not stop until you were dead or locked away. I couldn't let that happen. If I lost you I could never survive."

He pulls her up to him and kisses her deeply, "Then let's do this the right way and tell your parents about us. As a matter of fact…" He kneels down on one knee, "Emma, my beautiful Swan, my amazing Princess, I love you and I cannot imagine a life where you are not in it. Will you marry me?"

She grins and screams with delight, "Yes, yes, a thousand million times yes. And it turns out to be perfect timing."

Before he can question that a cloud of smoke appears in front of them and King David appears. Emma gasps, "Father?"

He looks at her with relief and then at Hook. He pulls his sword out and before anyone can react, stabs Hook. Emma screams, "NO!" She catches him as he falls to the ground, "You can't die! Please! I love you!"

David frowns, "Love? But Rumple said he was the one who kidnapped you. He killed that man you loved and that is why you were in such despair when you came home."

She looks up at him with such pain in her eyes, "You were lied to and now he is dying." She touches Hook's hair and face, "Hook, look at me. You are not going to die. Please. You can't because you are going to be a father."

He reaches up to her and touches her face weakly, "I am? I-I…"

She shakes her head, "Shhh. It's ok. Save your strength my love. I will fix this, somehow." She looks up at her father, "I will never forgive you for this!"

He kneels down next to her, "I am sorry. I didn't know."

She yells, "You didn't ask! Thanks to you I am losing everything!"

Hook groans and she looks down. He takes a painful breath, "Not everything. You are having my child. All the love you feel for me will…" He frowns, "What the bloody hell is that?"

They both look up as grey smoke flies towards them. Emma hugs him closer to her, "Something bad."

* * *

Regina hugs Henry to her as they watch the scene play before them. This couldn't be happening. Hook couldn't die. If he dies then all hope is lost. She starts to breathe heavily as she watches the anguish pass over Emma's face. The pain. The betrayal.

Henry gasps, "She is pregnant and he is dying. That isn't fair. Soon she will be dead as well and that baby will never get a chance of happiness. I thought that good always won."

The Shadow Man appears laughing, "You all are fools. Soon the world shall be mine and it will be devoured! You will watch as everyone that you love dies."

Regina smiles as she sees the grey smoke, "You are wrong. It looks like we have won."

He turns to the mirror and screams, "NOOOO! How is this possible?"

Regina laughs with true glee, "The baby. Made from true love. Their love can't die when they made something special from it."

Henry jumps up and kisses her cheek, "We are going home, Mom."

Regina hugs him, "Yes we are."

* * *

**A/N: So the curse is broken, but Emma still has a lot to deal with once they get back home. And what will happen to the Shadow Man? FYI I did get the idea of using the Shadow man and his friends from the other side from The Princess and the Frog movie. **

**Read. Review. Enjoy.**

**:)**


	10. Chapter 10: Back Again

Emma sits up in her bed breathing heavily of memories of this life and any other all come flooding back to her. She looks around and sees that she is in her new apartment that she had just rented with Henry. Henry. She jumps up and a sudden pain seizes her heart. Killian. She gasps as she remembers her last moment with him. Bleeding on the ground. Her dear love was dead. She nearly collapses with the thought.

But denial fights its way through the pain and she races out the door yelling Killian's name. Every name that he has ever gone by. When she stands in front of Granny's in a deserted street she falls to her knees. He would have found her by now. There is no way that he would just be sitting in his bed. All hope of finding him alive leaves her and she lets out an agonized cry that echoes through the town. Terrible sobs weaken her until she can't even hold herself up right.

With gasping breaths she says, "Killian, my dear, true love, I am so sorry."

* * *

David shoots up out of bed as he remembers the horrible thing he had done. As he remembers his daughter looking at him with so much anger and hate in her eyes saying words that tore him apart. He couldn't blame her and he would do whatever it takes to make it up to her though he knew there was no possible way. He runs into the living room in time to see Snow running down from the nursery with a squirming Neal in her arms.

The large grin on her face disappears at the look on her husband's face, "Charming? What is it?"

He puts a hand to his mouth as he tries to hold back his tears, "I-I killed Hook. I didn't mean to, but… How can I face her?"

Snow reaches out for his hand, "It wasn't your fault. The circumstances…"

He shakes his head. "I don't care what the circumstances were and she won't either. I killed he true love, Snow. How can I expect her forgiveness? Especially when I will not be able to forgive myself?"

Tears fall down her face, "I don't know, but we have to find her. She is going to need us."

He nods his agreement and they take off out of the house and towards Granny's. They both come to a dead stop when they see Emma sobbing on the ground unaware of their presence.

* * *

Mr. Gold runs around the shop trying to find the final ingredient. He didn't have much time and if he didn't do this then all hope would be lost. If only he could find that damn bottle. He slams his can against the wall in frustration.

Belle runs out from behind the curtain, "Rumple. Calm down."

He turns to her in desperation, "I can't find it! And we are running out of time!"

She takes his free hand, "I have faith that you will find what we need. Just take a breath and calm down." When he does she smiles, "Now think. Where was the last place you put it? I know you know. You know this shop better than anyone else."

He closes his eyes and pictures what he is looking for. Where he might have placed it. A sudden smile breaks out on his face. He races over to a cabinet and yanks it open, letting out a victorious yell, "I got it! Now I just have to work a little magic and everything will be better."

They both rush to the back and pray for a miracle.

* * *

Regina sits up on the couch and looks around feeling a little dazed. She lets out a relieved laugh when she sees she is in her own house. They had done it. The curse was broken and they were free. She couldn't help the giddy feeling that crept its way into her chest. That was until she saw Henry sadly descending the stairs and everything came rushing back.

Henry looks up to her, "He is dead isn't he?"

Regina rushes over to him and hugs him close, "I hope not, but I do fear that was the outcome, dear."

He cries into her shoulder for a few minutes before pulling back, "Is there a possibility that when the curse was broken everything went to how it used to be?"

She shakes her head, "Sorry, no. Curses don't work like that. The memories might be fake, but every day that you live in it are real. Otherwise when my curse was broken everything would have reset and it would be like it never happened."

He lets out the breath that he had been holding, "I was afraid you were going to say that." He looks around, "We have to go find her. She is going to need us more than ever now and if what you say is true then that means she is pregnant. We can't leave her alone. Not this time."

She smiles down at her son with pride, "You are right."

They run out of the house and to her car. For some reason she knew exactly where Emma would be. It seemed to be the gathering place in this town. But what she drove up on was not what she expected. Emma lying in a crumpled heap in the middle of the road with Charming and Snow standing in shock over her. She quickly gets out of her car, not caring that she was blocking the intersection. Henry is the first to reach Emma's side.

He touches her back, "Mom?"

She lifts her head, "Henry? Oh thank God! I thought I had lost you, too. Oh, Henry!"

He hugs her and starts to rock back and forth, trying to sooth her as best he can, "its ok, Mom. Everything is going to be ok. I am so sorry this happened to you, but I will find a way to make it better. I promise."

David breaks out of his shocked silence, "I will, too. Emma, I…"

Emma pulls out of Henry's embrace and stands up so swiftly that everyone takes a step back, "How dare you! You killed him and you think you can make it better! You think I can ever forgive you!"

Snow steps forward and talks in her most soothing voice, "Emma, sweetie, you have to understand. We were in a different life and in a way different people. The circumstances…"

Emma turns on her, "I don't care about the circumstances! Killian is dead because of HIS shoot first ask questions later mentality!"

The lights on the street begin to flicker and the wind begins to lift the leaves off the ground and Regina steps forward to calm Emma before her magic gets completely out of control, "Emma, you need to take a breath or you will hurt someone. I am so sorry for your loss and I know how much you loved him, but this is not the way. He would not want this. Especially with that child you are carrying."

Emma's features calm and the wind dies down as she turns to Regina, "You mean it's true. I am pregnant."

Regina nods, "Yes and with you the love that you both shared will forever be alive."

Realization hits her, "That is why the curse broke. The product of true love."

Regina grins and takes her hand, "Yes and I know this will be hard and there are going to be times when you want to fall apart, but you will have all of us there to lift you up and help you."

Emma steps closer, "I thought you hated me."

Regina laughs, "I did, but after everything that I have done to you and your family. All the misery I have caused. You forgave me. How could I not forgive you?"

Emma hugs her with relief, "I am so glad. I never meant to hurt you."

Regina pulls back, "I know. Now let's go find this Shadow Man and give him a piece of our mind."

Before they could make a single move they hear a voice from behind, "Emma."

* * *

**A/N: So tell me what you think about their return to Storybrooke and of course, who you think said Emma's name at the end.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**:)**


	11. Chapter 11: Happily

Emma spins around with a gasp thinking the voice she heard could not possibly be real, but it was. He was. Her Killian stands behind alive and well, "Killian." His name was just a breath on her lips as she runs forward and launches herself into his arms, feathering kisses all over his face, "You're alive." The only thing she could manage to say between the kissing and relief.

He in turn held onto her like his very life depended on it. Relishing in the feel of her against him and the softness of her lips on his face, "I could never leave you, love."

She leans back and looks deeply into his eyes, "I can't believe that I am saying this, but you found me."

He laughs, "And I always will."

And the kiss that comes after is one filled with more love than any other before that. She finally breaks away from him, but never lets go of his hand, needing that constant contact, "Not that I'm complaining, but how?"

Gold walks up from behind with Belle on his arm, "Once the curse broke I knew the mistake I had made and strangely he ended up half dead in the back of my shop. With Belle's help I concocted a potion that would heal all his wounds." He smiles, "It was my fault that the King and Queen thought he was the one who kidnapped and slaughtered your true love. If you wish to be angry with anyone let it be me."

Emma studies and remembers a conversation she had while waiting in his castle, "You have suffered enough in your life and you did the right thing by bringing him back to me. I cannot be angry." She turns to David, "Dad, I am sorry for what I said and how I treated you."

David grabs her free hand, "You don't need to apologize. There has never been a moment I regretted more than harming Hook. And I would have spent many lifetimes finding a way to fix what I had done. Luckily, I didn't have to." He turns to Hook, "And I must apologize to you as well. Stabbing you was bad form, mate."

Hook grins, "I think that may be the nicest thing you ever said to me, mate. Who knew I needed to come to the brink of death to finally get your approval."

David rolls his eyes, "Don't push it, pirate."

Hook laughs, "That's more like it."

Regina smiles, "Now that all the pleasantries are done, can we go find that Shadow Man?"

Hook nods to her, "Happy to see you, too."

Emma bites her lip, "Where would he be? He has failed in doing what he set out to do. Do you think that his friend's on the other side are going to be a bigger problem?"

Gold shakes his head, "They only can go after those they make deals with. I predict that this Shadow Man will not be a problem much longer and all things will resolve themselves."

Emma raises her brows, "A problem that I don't have to deal with? That's a first."

Just then they hear a loud yell and watch as the man himself runs down the street towards them. He falls in front of Emma and pleads, "You have to help me! They won't stop until I pay my debt. Please, you have to save me."

Emma takes a step back, "Why should I? You have done nothing, but cause me pain."

He cries out in desperation, "Because you are good and no matter the person's crime you always do the right thing."

Gold steps forward, "Yes, but even if we do help you that won't stop them. They are not from here or even this plane of existence. They can find you whenever and however they want."

Regina smiles, "So basically you are screwed."

He starts to shake with fear and tears. If Emma weren't so angry, she would feel bad for him. A loud whooshing sound comes from all around them. Hook pulls Emma close and Regina pulls Henry to him. Neal starts to scream. They watch as the dark shadows yank at the man's legs and he is yanked away screaming. Emma turns to Neal, "Shhhh. It's ok. Emma is here."

Neal reaches out for her, "Emma. Emma."

Emma takes him and kisses both his cheeks, "You still can say it." She looks at everyone around her, "We won."

Henry grabs Neal's hand, "You say that like you are surprised. Don't you know? Good always wins."

Emma laughs, "Well, then there is only one thing to do. Eat. I am starving and I want a big juicy burger." She turns to Granny's, "Oh and then I will go see the doctor."

Killian frowns, "The doctor? Is everything ok?"

Emma nods, "Yeah, but I am pregnant. I would love to find out how far along I am and all that good stuff."

He touches her cheek, "So that was real. I didn't just dream it."

Emma grins, "Nope. It was all real. Now, seriously, let's eat before I pass out from starvation."

They all laugh and walk inside to find Granny, Red and Robin waiting. Robin runs over to Regina and hugs her, "I am so glad you are alive."

* * *

Emma did go to the doctor later that day to find out she was a month along and the baby was perfectly healthy. Killian and Emma got had a small wedding with close family and friends. And after a couple arguments on where to live they settled on a house near the ocean that had a perfect room for Henry when he stayed with them and a lovely nursery for their baby. Throughout her pregnancy she would often wish for Storybrooke to stay peaceful forever and for the most part it did. No one ever tried to curse them again or tear their family apart, but there were in town disputes that would erupt into some kind of madness. They were fairy tale characters after all.

After 9 long months Emma goes into labor and 12 hours later gives birth to a beautiful baby girl with Emma's blonde curls and Killian's blue eyes. She was the perfect combination of the two. To Snow's joy they named her Ava despite knowing bad things she had done in the past she had been a great mother and a great Queen.

Killian loved his little family and after all his years moving from place to place was happy to be settled. His love for Emma and their daughter grew every second of every day. He would look back on the time they were cursed and feel on feel an odd sense of gratitude to the Shadow Man. If it hadn't been for him, he would not have Emma or Ava. As the years passed, they had a second child together, this one a boy. And they lived happily together forever.

* * *

Robin soon realized that, though he would always love Marian for giving him Roland, his true love was Regina and there was no one who could replace her in his heart. They, too, had a small wedding, but in the forest under the tree where they had shared their first kiss. Where she had-literally- given him her heart. They soon had a child of their own and a couple years later another one. Regina couldn't stop herself from smiling as often as she did. Her life was what she wanted and no one was telling her it should be any other way.

Henry often looked at his two Moms with a pride that no one else could have. They had been so closed off when all of this started. Unwilling to open their hearts to anyone but their son. Now he had an expanding family that he could never get enough of. This was everything he could ever wish for. The only sadness her felt was when he thought of his father, but he knew that Neal would always watch over them.

Marian, too, found someone special to her heart and fell in love. She had a couple kids of her own and Roland seemed to be having the time of his life with all his siblings. They all lived happily ever after, as well.

* * *

Snow and her Prince Charming couldn't get enough of all their grandchildren and Snow was soon pregnant with her third child. She was thrilled to be getting another chance to raise another child into a beautiful person like she was doing with Neal and in a strange way with Emma. She became a little panicked when the doctor announced it would be twins, but with David by her side and seeing her new daughter and son she became more over joyed than any mother could be. And of course they lived happily.

* * *

As time passed and more children and grandchildren and great grandchildren were born the story of their family went on to live for generations. It was always a favorite bed time story or midday story. Sometimes the kids would pretend to play the parts. Every one of them had a favorite and it warmed the hearts of the parents who watched on reminiscing about the good old days.

The End

* * *

**A/N: This is such a bittersweet feeling. I love that i was able to finish this story, but i hate that it is over. I really had fun writing it and, as you can see, couldn't stop. Thank you to everyone who has followed this story and favorited it. And to those who took the time to review and make me even more excited to hurry up and continue thank you so very much.**

**I hope you enjoy this ending. I know I enjoyed writing it. Please review once more to tell me your thoughts on it. And I will see you the next time a story comes flying into my head. I will also try to finish my other stories.**

**XOXO**


End file.
